<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of my love by OliasOfSunhillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669365">Taste of my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliasOfSunhillow/pseuds/OliasOfSunhillow'>OliasOfSunhillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emerson Lake &amp; Palmer (Band), elp, love beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliasOfSunhillow/pseuds/OliasOfSunhillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes living in Keith's flat since he had an argument with Greg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lake/Peter Sinfield, Keith Emerson/Peter Sinfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>peach</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were getting heated up in the studio. Greg was unsatisfied and throwing hands at Peter, who didn't understand why he was dragged into this argument, since he had come there only because Greg had asked him to. Now he was getting called with nasty names by his friend, and it felt awful.<br/>
"Shut up! It was you who wanted me here!" Peter shouted, about to break in tears. They had fucked on the beach, and Greg was so nice to him, so what happened?<br/>
"Well that is true, yes, but if you weren't such a whiny little twink!" Greg yelled. He probably didn't mean it but those words were painful.<br/>
"Excuse me?" Peter had to ask. He was seriously offended. "If you say so, I might as well leave."<br/>
Greg stared at his poet. Peter was serious about what he said, you could see it.<br/>
"Peter.. please," Greg started, but got interrupted by Keith.<br/>
"Did you just forget what you said to him idiot?"<br/>
Greg was pissed off. "Fuck off Keith, you're not a part of this!"<br/>
"Pete can come live in my flat until you apologise," Keith said without raising his voice, and put his arm around Peter, making him feel warm and safe.<br/>
"I won't allow that," Greg insisted.<br/>
"Wait a minute? You don't own him, Gregory. Even though he's your ex band mate and a friend, plus you had sex with him, he's not yours," Keith replied, and continued, "were going now, have fun with your so perfect self." And they left.<br/>
Greg was completely devastated. There went his lover with his keyboardist, and who knows if he’ll be able to get him back after this.</p><p>”Don’t worry about Greg, he can be stupid at times,” Keith told, after he and Peter arrived to his home. Of course he didn’t know the poet as well as Greg did, but they’ve had their little moments too, like getting drunk together while making Brain salad surgery, and so on.<br/>
Peter sighed. ”I know, it just hurt, him calling me like that. I thought he liked me.”<br/>
”Oh, he does, but he is Greg Lake. Good looks and brain doesn’t come in the same package.”<br/>
Peter couldn’t help himself and started to laugh. Obviously he didn’t want to bully Greg, but that joke was cheering him up a bit, thankfully.<br/>
”Jeez, Keith, I forgot how funny you were,” he smiled, and Keith started to smile too.<br/>
”We should’ve spent more time together,” Peter continued.<br/>
”I agree, but it’s not too late, we’re both still alive little poet boy.”<br/>
”Hey, I’m taller than you!”</p><p>ELP was on a break, and Keith was spending a lot of time with Peter. They went scuba diving and fishing, and made great food together. It was just some fun time with good company, and they both were enjoying it.</p><p>Then one night, Keith went to Peter, looking serious.<br/>
”What’s the matter?” Peter asked, worried.<br/>
”Carl called. Greg is still angry. He claims that I stole you from him.” Keith said.<br/>
”Why must he be like that..” Peter started to think. ”I got an idea!”<br/>
”And what might that be?”<br/>
”Lets make him jealous.”<br/>
”Hmm, good idea, pretty boy. Very good, actually.” Keith seemed to like the idea a lot, as he started to kiss Peter, tenderly.<br/>
Peter was so into it, and he let Keith kiss him. He tasted like cigarettes, but it was sexy.<br/>
”Keith, don’t hold yourself back,” He whispered.<br/>
”I wont, you’ll see it soon, honey,” Keith replied, with a seductive tone in his voice.<br/>
He wrapped his arms around Peter, and kissed him more roughly than before, grabbing him so close to him, that they could feel each others’ bodies maybe a bit too well. But the point was to get turned on, and with Peter it was very easy.<br/>
Keith took a handfull of Peter’s beautiful hair, and pulled it gently, making him gasp during the kiss. ”I don’t understand how Greg let you slip away, you’re so hot, baby..”<br/>
”Shit, you’re making me shiver,” Peter moaned. He was enjoying himself.<br/>
”I didn’t even know I’d want you, but now I want to do all the dirtiest things to you, so bad.” Keith was talking, and it seemed to have an effect.<br/>
”Please Keith, I’m begging, fuck me,” Peter cried.<br/>
”I will, but not yet,” Keith picked Peter up, and carried him into the bedroom, and put him on the bed. ”You’re about to witness something steamy,” he said, and started to undress him.<br/>
Peter was following Keith’s hands with his eyes. Those long and skinny fingers were exploring his body, travelling down his stomach, down in his trousers, down to God knows where, and it made him moan out loud.<br/>
Keith grinned. ”Found a weak spot?”<br/>
”Well, yeah, but not the weakest.”<br/>
”And where might that be then?”<br/>
”You’ll find out when you fuck me,” Peter was blushing, ”but please do it quick.”<br/>
”Shh, princess, I need to prepare you first, because I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith said softly, reaching out for the lube.<br/>
One thing led to another, and the night was more steamier than Keith had said. It included a lot of moaning and gasping, and Peter was so exhausted afterwards that he fell asleep in Keith’s arms, before they get to shower all the sweat and dirt off.</p><p>The next morning, Keith woke up first, and he stroked Peter’s hair gently, untill he woke up too.<br/>
”Good morning pretty Peter, did you sleep well?”<br/>
”Sure I did, after that kind of.. sex..” He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.<br/>
”You know, we should take a shower,” Keith said, cuddling Peter, who nodded, and tried to get up.<br/>
”Bloody hell, every single one of my muscles hurt!”<br/>
”Let me help you baby,” Keith picked him up again, and carried him in the bahtroom. ”Sorry if I was too rough.”<br/>
”No, you weren’t too rough, it was perfect,” Peter insisted. ”I really enjoyed it. The pain is not permanent.”<br/>
”Well, you are right with that.”<br/>
They showered, and got dressed.</p><p>After breakfast, they headed out. The weather was hot as usual, and everyone else seemed to enjoy the outsides too.<br/>
And everyone else included Greg too. He saw them two walking, Keiths arm around Peter’s waist, and he didn’t seem too happy. He had to stop and say a few words.<br/>
”You seem to get along well,” he spit out, sounding as bitter as can.<br/>
”Yes, thank you for noticing. He had sex with me last night,” Peter said, knowing that Greg would lose his marbles.<br/>
”You?? Had sex with Keith Emerson? What a..” he almost said ’slut’, but couldn’t. He still cared for Peter, and didn’t want to make things any worse.<br/>
”That’s right, and it was good,” Keith grinned.<br/>
”Oh, piss off,” Greg said and went away. He was sad, but all of this was his own fault. He couldn’t blame others for his bad temper.<br/>
Next task would be fixing things with Peter, to win his attention back.<br/>
But the real question was, how would he do that?</p><p>It was the perfect time for some Greg Lake charm, but he needed to give time for Peter and Keith before he could steal his pet hippie back. He just had to do some business first.</p><p>Greg decided to go to Carl’s place to get some advice. It would be very useful right now. He rang the doorbell, and waited.<br/>
Carl opened the door, ”Oh, hi Gregory?” He was certainly surprised. ”Come in.”<br/>
”Sorry to bother you Carl, but I’m in trouble and I need advice..” Greg explained.<br/>
”What kind of trouble is it this time?”<br/>
”I need to win Peter’s attention back. He fucked with Keith.”<br/>
”Ouch, a bad situation. Use your charm Gregory, but don’t mess this up. Be a gentleman. Buy him flowers? Or take him out to eat, you kow he’s a food enthusiastic.”<br/>
”Sounds good. Maybe I should try,” Greg smiled. ”This might not be a lost case, yet.”<br/>
”I hope it goes well,” Carl said, trying to cheer his bassist up. ”Just don’t be an arse, okay?”<br/>
”Okay. I think I can do this.”</p><p>Greg went back to his flat, and started to walk around, thinking.</p><p>He got a plan. He’d buy pretty flowers, and bake a peach pie, what hopefully would remind Peter of the beautiful night they shared, when they ate peaches and cream, and made love on the beach. And Sinfield appreciated home made food. The only problem was that Greg wasn’t a really good cook or a baker, but he had to try.</p><p>”Okay, so. First of all, I need a recipe. Then I need to go shopping,” he thought.<br/>
”What even goes in a peach pie, other than peaches?”</p><p>Meanwhile in Keith’s house, he and Peter were talking.<br/>
”How long are we going on with this?” Keith asked.<br/>
”I don’t know, it depends. Until he apologizes until you get tired,” Sinfield replied.<br/>
”Who would get tired with you, baby?” Keith smiled, and kissed Peter. He enjoyed this situation more than he probably should.<br/>
Peter wrapped his arms around Keith, and closed his eyes. It was a beautiful moment, that got interrupted by the doorbell ringing.<br/>
Keith seemed disappointed. ”Who the fuck wants to bother us,” he said, and went to open the door. It was Greg.<br/>
”Allright, what do you want?”<br/>
”Can I talk to Peter, please?” Greg asked. He was very polite, so Keith agreed. ”Come in then..”<br/>
Greg walked in the livingroom, where Peter was sitting in an arm chair, with messy looking hair.<br/>
”Hi Peter, these are for you,” Greg said, and handed the flowers and covered peach pie to him.<br/>
”For me? Why?” Peter asked, a bit confused.<br/>
”I want to apologize for what I said to you, sweetie.”<br/>
Peter sniffed the flowers, and looked at the pie, noticing what was in it, and started to cry.<br/>
”Oh my God, you didn’t. Fucking peaches,” he cried.<br/>
”Something wrong with them?”<br/>
”No, it’s juts, our night.. thank you Greg,” Peter managed to smile trough his tears, and reached out to hug Greg very tight.<br/>
”I love you, dumbass,” he said.<br/>
”I love you too, Peter.”<br/>
”Hey, what about me?” Keith interrupted. ”Are you two just going to ignore me?”<br/>
”Sorry Keith. What do you want? Fuck Peter with me?” Greg grinned.<br/>
”Oh shut up you dirty idiot!” Peter shouted. He was obviously joking.<br/>
”But for real, I don’t think I could take you both at the same time..”<br/>
”Don’t worry, I wasn’t serious,” Greg comforted his lover, and stroked his cheek gently.<br/>
”Should we taste this suspicious looking pie you gave me?” Peter suggested, and they went to kitchen. He cut the pie, and gave each a slice, and tasted it.<br/>
”Interesting, where did you get this?” He asked.<br/>
”Believe ir or not, I baked it by myself.” Greg replied, ”what does it taste like?”<br/>
”Awful,” Keith said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>